The Last Autumn Leaf
by pidaucy
Summary: Trio sahabat itu telah berkomitmen dan mengucapkan janji bersama untuk tak boleh ada rahasia di antara mereka. Namun salah seorang di antara mereka rupanya mengingkari janji itu. Bermula dari persahabatan Naruto sang idola sekolah, Hinata, si gadis culun, dan Sakura, si gadis populer. Kemudian hadir Kiba, dan seorang pemuda misterius. Rupanya cinta mampu mempermainkan segalanya.


**WARNING: **AU, Fanon, Fluff, HighSchool-fic, Death Chara (at the end), May be OOC but I've tried hard to keep it IC.

Pairs chap ini: NaruSaku-NaruHina (masing-masing hanya slight)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Perahu kertasku 'kan melaju..._

_._

_._

_._

_Terinspirasi dari lagu "Perahu Kertas"_

_._

_._

_._

_Membawa surat cinta ini padamu...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Terinspirasi pula dari film "My Heart"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kata-kata yang sedikit gila...  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Serta terinspirasi dari lagu "Sampai Menutup Mata"  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Tapi ini adanya..._

_._

_._

_._

_Kupersembahkan..._

_._

_._

_._

**The Last Autumn Lead  
**

All "Naruto" Chara © Masashi Kishimoto

"Perahu Kertas" Song © Dewi Dee Lestari

"My Heart" Novel © Ninit Yunita

"Sampai Akhir Menutup Mata" © Artist

This Story © pidaucy

.

.

.

_Enjoy it, minna-san!  
_

.

.

.

_Di depan kediaman Hyuuga, pukul 06.30…_

Pagi ini, tampak cerah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di musim semi. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang pagi ini. Sebetulnya bukan hanya pagi ini, namun memang akhir-akhir ini. Ya, sebab kini mulai memasuki awal musim panas. Dan di Jepang, awal musim panas selalu di warnai dengan hujan.

Gadis manis bersurai indigo itu malngkahkan kaki dari rumahnya, kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang tampak mewah dan terletak di jalan utama Konoha itu. Selang semenit kemudian, langkahnya terhenti. Seorang satpam muda yang bertugas di rumahnya itu menyerukan namanya.

"Hinata-sama!" seru pemuda berseragam satpam tersebut.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu pun menoleh. "Ada apa Neji-san?"

"Anda akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan bis umum lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu sering berankat ke sekolah seorang diri. Kini, kasus penculikan, perampokan, bahkan hingga pemerkosaan pun sedang marak di mana-mana. Saya khawatir keselamatan anda terancam."

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat sikap satpam sekaligus sepupu jauhnya itu yang sungguh overprotektif. Yaa...mungkin itu karena ayahnya juga menitipkan keselamatannya pada satpam muda itu. "Jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku tak'kan apa-apa. Lagi pula, jarak dari sini ke halte bis pun hanya beberapa puluh meter."

"Tapi–"

"Lagi pula aku tak ingin membuat keadaan Hizashi-jiisan semakin memburuk. Bukankah telah 2 hari ini ia terserang demam?"

"Ba-baiklah jika begitu yang anda inginkan," tanggap pemuda bernama Neji tersebut. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur, putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga tersebut memiliki hati yang lembut dan sungguh pengertian, terutama pada ayahnya yang telah tua dan juga mengabdi sebagai sopir pada keluarga itu.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia melirik jam tangan yang warnanya senada dengan iris matanya itu, sebelum sejanak kemudia ia berseru, "Ah! Aku hampir terlambat! Gomen ne, Neji-san. Aku harus buru-buru supaya tak ketinggalan bis. Ah ya! Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Hizashi-jiisan! Mungkin nanti sore aku akan menjenguknya..."

Neji tersenyum kecil melihat majikan mudanya itu berlari kecil sembari merapihkan syal ungunya yang telah sedikit kusam. "Mungkin aku kaan mengadiahkan syal baru untuk ulang tahun Hinata-sama nanti," gumamnya.

.

.

.

_Di halte bis, pukul 06.50…_

Jalanan pagi ini sungguh sepi. Entah kenapa. Padahal, sang mentari telah menampakan sinarnya sedari tadi. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan itu, gadis sulung Hyuuga itu pun mengambil sebuah buku catatan pelajaran dari tasnya, dan memilih membaca untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di halte bis itu.

"Rumus untuk volume tabung adalah dua kali luas alas, dikali tinggi tabung. Sedangkan rumus untuk luas permukannya adalah, dua kali luas alas, ditambah luas selimut tabung..."

Gadis itu terus memejamkan sembari berceloteh pelan. Berusaha menghapal catatan matematika yang diberikan gurunya minggu lalu.

"Lalu, rumus untuk volume bola adalah empat per tiga, dikali phi, dikali jari-jari pangkat...pangkat..." Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia lupa. Padahal seingatnya, rumus tersebut telah dikuasainya, bahkan sejak di bangku SMP.

"Bola..." gumamnya lirih. Ah, rupanya karena itu! Ya, mendengar kata bola, ia selalu ingat akan kejadian tiga tahun silam. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Saat ia masih menjadi gadis culun yang super pemalu. Ia sering dibully, tak memiliki satu pun teman, hingga...

.

.

.

_**Flashback…...**_

.

.

_Tiga tahun silam, di ruang basket Konoha Junior High School, jam istirahat…_

BUGH

Sebuah bola basket menghantam keras seorang gadis pemilik sepasang mata berwarna lavender itu. Beruntung, gadis itu tak sampai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hei! Jangan diam saja! Cepat dribble bola itu dan lemparkan pada kami!" seru salah seorang gadis dari segerombolan siswi seangkatannya yang tengah tertawa-tawa melihat sepasang mata beriris lavender di hadapan mereka yang berkaca-kaca.

Gadis pemilik surai indigo itu masih meringgis kesakitan, sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri yang baru saja terkena hantaman bola itu. Kedua mata lavender itu telah berkaca-kaca, bahkan hampir saja menangis, jika ia tidak mendengar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berteriak lantang dari pintu masu ruangan.

"Hei, kalian!"

Sang gadis korban bully itu, beserta gerombolan gadis yang baru saja membulynya itu kontan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Di sanalah ia. Pemuda berambut pirang spiky yang baru saja meneriakan suaranya dengan lantang itu berjalan maju ke arah sang gadis bermata lavender. Ia melontarkan tatapan tajam pada gerombolan gadis yang baru saja–berani-beraninya–melakukan aksi bully.

Gerombolan gadis itu pun mulai ketakutan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan gemetar, sembari perlahan melangkah mundur. Ya, tentu saja. Sebab semua tahu, bahwa Naruto–pemuda berambut pirang spiky tersebut–merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS yang disegani, ketua tim basket sekolah, dan murid kesayangan semua guru.

"Ka-kami ha-nya... Uhm... Err... To-tolong jangan laporkan kami pada pihak sekolah..." pinta salah seorang gadis–yang tadi membentak gadis yang dibullynya itu–dengan suara gemetar.

"Baiklah. Akan tetapi, jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi! Paham?"

"Hai'! Arigatou!"

Dan dengan itu pun, segerombolan gadis tadi segera berlari pergi.

Tinggalah, mereka berdua–sang gadis indigo dan pemuda pirang–yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," ucap sang pemuda sembari mengulurkan tangan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Na-namaku Hyuu-ga Hi-nata. Yo-yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Uzumaki-san," ucap sang gadis sopan, sembari menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Sang pemuda terkekeh pelan. "Ah, tak usah se-formal itu! Panggil saja aku Naruto!"

"A-ah... Sou ka."

"Ne, Hinata, kenapa kau masih berada di sekolah? Bukankah jam pulang telah lewat dua jam yang lalu? Dan seingatku, kau bukan salah satu anggota OSIS. Lagi pula aku tak melihatmu di rapat OSIS tadi."

"Y-ya... A-aku me-mang bukan anggota OSIS. A-aku tadi bermaksud untuk latihan basket, se-setelah mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan."

"Ohh, begitu. Tapi seingatku, kau bukan anggota tim basket." Pemuda pirang itu kini mulai mengerenyitkan dahi sembari mengingat, apakah ada anggota baru di tim basket putri.

"A-ah ya, aku memang bukan anggota tim basket. A-aku sebetulnya tak bisa bermain basket. Ta-tapi mi-minggu depan akan ada ujian basket d-di mata pelajaran olahraga. O-oleh sebab itu, se-selama seminggu ini, a-aku terus berusaha berlatih basket tiap pulang sekolah."

Naruto mangut-mangut. Tiba-tiba, terlintas suatu ide di otaknya. "Ah ya! Jika kau mau, aku dapat membantumu. Kebetulan, rapat OSIS bulan ini sepertinya hanya akan diadakan pada hari Sabtu saja. Jadi aku punya waktu senggang, sepulang sekolah."

"K-kau mau membantuku? Be-benarkah?" Hinata langsung terlonjak. Ia senang sekaligus kaget. Tak seorang pun di sekolahnya yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun kini, seorang pemuda tampan dengan baik hatinya bukan hanya mengajaknya berkenalan, namun juga menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Bagaimana? Ayolah, masa kau menolak untuk diajari oleh seorang kapten tim basket?" goda Naruto.

Hinata kembali terlonjak. Ia baru ingat bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang kapten tim basket sekolahnya. Entah mengapa, mukanya tiba-tiba bersemu merah. "Ba-baiklah... A-arigatou Naruto-san!"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah begitu–yang menurutnya sangat lucu sehingga ia mati-matian menahan kikikkannya. "Baiklah. Jaa ne, Hinata!"

.

.

_**Flashback end…..**_

.

.

.

TIN

TIN

Suara klakson bis langsung membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Sembari menaiki bis, ia pun bergumam, "Kini, tanpa terasa telah 3 tahun kita bersahabat..."

.

.

.

_Di ruang kelas XI IPA 2, Konoha High School, pukul 07.25…_

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya yang tengah asyik memperhatikan sebuah lukisan sembari bergurau dan tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Ohayou, Hinata!"" balas Sakura, salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Naruto! Lihat, tuh! Hinata sudah datang!" seru Sakura sembari mencubit lengan pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya, yang merupakan sahabat Hinata pula.

Naruto yang tengah asyik memperhatikan lukisan itu pun mengeluh dan meringgis kesakitan karena cubitan Sakura. Melihatnya, Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Eh, Hinata! Coba kemari! Lihatlah! Lukisan Sakura benar-benar bagus!" seru Naruto dengan nada kagum yang tidak dibuat-buat. Ya, pemuda pirang ini memang sepertinya telah terobsesi oleh gadis pinky sahabatnya itu. Apa pun yang dilakukan gadis itu, akan selalu menakjubkan di matanya.

Hinata yang mendengar seruan Naruto itu pun langsung mendekat. Ia perhatikan lukisan Sakura. Hinata mengakui, bahwa lukisan Sakura memang bagus, dan bohong, jika dibilang tidak menarik.

Lukisan Sakura didominasi oleh bunga Sakura, bunga favorit gadis itu, yang memang sesuai dengan namanya. Latarnya adalah pegunungan dan langit biru cerah, sepertinya digambarkan sedang musim semi. Yang paling menarik adalah, sebuah pelangi cerah nan indah yang terpampang di lukisan itu, tepat di atas pohon Sakura. Pelangi yang sungguh indah, yang menggambarkan keceriaan yang selalu menyelubungi gadis itu.

"Ne, Hinata, kau telah menyelesaikan tugas lukismu?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Coba kulihat!" pinta Sakura.

Hinata pun mengeluarkan kanvas yang telah penuh warna dari tasnya. Lukisan Hinata memang tak terlalu 'ramai.' Hanya terlukis sebuah perahu kertas berwarna nila, serupa dengan warna iris matanya. Perahu kertas tersebut dibuat mengapung di atas danau yang hampir seluruhnya membeku karena musim dingin. Berapa goresan tinta biru melukiskan pegunungan secara samar yang menjadi latarnya.

"Hm, bagus, Hinata!" puji Sakura.

"Arigatou..."

"Naruto, bagaimana menurutmu, lukisan Hinata ini?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang–entah kenapa–masih saja asyik memperhatikan lukisannya.

Naruto melirik sebentar lukisan Hinata sebelum berseru, "Bagus, Hinata!" Dan ia pun melanjutkan memuji-muji lukisan Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

_Di pinggir sungai belakang bukit, sepulang sekolah…_

WUSH

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan dari rantingnya. Angin itu pun turut menerpa rambut sang gadis yang tengah duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Membuat helaian indigo gadis tersebut menari-nari di udara.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah pena bertinta ungu dari tasnya. Ia pun menuliskan sesuatu.

.

_7 Juni 2013,_

_Hari ini, murid-murid kelas XI membawa lukisan mereka dan memamerkannya pada teman masing-masing di ruang kesenian. Cukup banyak yang memuji lukisanku. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei–guru kesenianku itu–bilang, lukisanku terpilih menjadi 10 lukisan terbaik. Aku cukup senang. Hanya cukup._

_Ya, 'orang' sungguh kuharapkan untuk memuji lukisanku, bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik pada lukisan yang telah kubuat semalaman itu. Padahal aku sahabatnya, kami telah bersahabat cukup lama. Tapi... yaah, 'ia' sama sekali tak memperhatikan lukisanku. Apakah lukisanku seburuk itu di mata'nya'?_

_Sedari pagi, 'ia' asyik memuji-muji lukisan sahabatku–yang satunya. Terkadang aku sedikit iri. Aku juga ingin 'dirinya' memperhatikanku. Seperti 'ia' selalu memperhatikan sahabatku–yang satunya–itu._

_Aahh, terkadang aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku menjadi gadis yang selemah ini? Aku–selalu–ingin berteriak, "HEI KAMU! TOLONG PERHATIKAN AKU…!" Tapi nyatanya, aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Yeah, apa yang dapat dilakukan gadis sepertiku?_

_Andai... Andai kau tahu... Perasaanku..._

_(Aku 'kan selalu menanti dan berharap_

.

Gadis itu melipat kertas yang telah ditulisinya itu menjadi sebuah perahu kertas. Kepandaiannya dalam origami membuatnya begitu lihai membuat perahu kertas tersebut.

Ia lalu bangkit dan menghampiri sungai yang mengalir deras tak jauh darinya itu. Perlahan, ia ambangkan perahu kertas yang telah ia buat tadi di atas sungai tersebut. Ia biarkan sang perahu kertas mengalir mengikuti alur aliran sungai yang deras tersebut.

WUSH

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Sangat kencang. Gadis itu mendongkak ke atas, menatap cakrawala yang kini telah diselimuti oleh hamparan kelabu yang begitu tebalnya. Menyadari pertanda buruk, ia pun bergegas merapihkan tasnya dan bersiap pulang.

TES

TES

Butiran-butiran kristal cair meluncur turun. Mulai membasahi setiap permukaan bumi yang berada dalam ruang lingkupnya. Rupanya, gadis itu terlambat.

TES TES TES

TES TES TES

TES TES TES

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, kecepatan meluncur butiran-butiran itu pun kini telah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sangat deras. Semakin deras.

Gadis itu terhuyung. Ia telah basah kuyup. Kepalanya pun mulai pusing. Ia hendak mencoba berlari, namun rupanya tubuh ringkihnya tak sejalan dengan permintaannya.

Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya. Kini ia tidak lagi terhuyung. Tidak... Ia... Jatuh. Dan kesadarannya pun lenyap. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"HINATAAA...!"

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana minna-san? Apa masih banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini? Gomen ne...

Akhir kata, silahkan tuangakan segala kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review... Arigatou! ^_^


End file.
